Pizza Delivery
by obsessedwithleviheichou
Summary: College Student! Levi, Pizza Delivery Boy! Eren. Fluff, literally, all fluff.


That tuesday night started like every other night for the past 3 years for college student Levi.  
He was a junior, focusing hard on his studies during the day.  
It was only natural for him to need a break once in a while, right?  
So every night, at exactly 8:45 PM, Levi called the Wall Maria Pizza Service. Every night, it would be a new pizza boy delivering pizza. The kid would knock on Levi's door, Levi would open the door, the kid would see his face, hand over the pizza, and quickly head on his way. It wasn't unusual for people to be unfriendly to Levi, he did have a permanent scowl etched on his face. His eyes had ugly blue bags underneath from chronic insomnia, and his black undercut deterred people.  
Anyway, tonight was just like any other night. Levi picked up his cell phone, calling the Wall Maria Pizza Service and ordering his vegetarian pizza.  
"Your total will be $9.95 sir, we will have someone deliver it within the half hour."  
Levi grunted into the phone as usual, pressed the "end" button, and chucked his phone across the couch he had sprawled himself on. The boy wasn't a huge fan of television, in fact he detested it, so he picked up a book from the coffee table and started to read.  
Within a half hour, his doorbell rang.  
"Hold on." Levi said, putting his book on the table, and slowly rising from the couch. He ambled over to the door, and opened it to see a new face.  
A very young, attractive face with beautiful green eyes and messy brown hair.  
"Levi Rivaille, a large Vegetarian Pizza?" The boy asked, cocking his head. Levi nodded and got out his wallet, counting out $9.95.  
He handed $10 to the boy. The kid quickly handed him the pizza, and fumbled in his pockets for a nickel when Levi stopped him.  
"Keep the change kid." He said, sighing, and closing the door on the taller, younger boy. He brought his pizza to his couch when the door was knocked on again.  
Levi groaned, audibly, to hopefully scare off whoever was there. But they knocked again.  
He opened the door, to see that stupid kid standing in the doorway holding a nickel.  
Levi let out an irritated sigh.  
"I told you to keep the change, don't you brats ever listen?" Levi said, glaring. The kid just smiled.  
"Company policy." He said, as he grabbed the older boy's hand and pressed the shiny silver coin into his palm. Levi's eyebrows rose, as he saw the kid walking away with his pizza bag in tow. How old was that kid anyway? Couldn't be more than 16. Was he even legal to drive? Why had he touched Levi?  
Not that Levi cared. He simply took his seat on his black futon couch and ate his pizza while reading.

One week later, on Tuesday, at 8:45 PM, Levi called the pizza service again. He had nearly forgotten his encounter with the adorable delivery boy by that time, and ordered his pizza as usual.  
A familiar knocking pattern was heard on his door, and Levi said,  
"Hold on." Per usual. Levi was a man of routine.  
Luckily, so was the cute pizza delivery boy with the messy brown hair, as he was serving Levi once again.  
"Levi Rivaille, a large vegetarian pizza?" The kid asked, this time with a smile. Levi nodded, pulled out his wallet, and handed the boy $10. This time, the kid had a nickel ready for Levi, and once again, grabbed the older boy's hand, forcing the nickel into his small palm. The kid smiled, and turned around to walk off, leaving Levi standing in the doorway.  
Why did that kid confuse Levi? He was certainly attractive. However, it was business, and the kid was way younger that Levi anyway.

A few weeks later, Levi called the pizza service to hear a familiar voice.  
"Yeah, I'd like a large vegetarian pizza." Levi said sourly into the phone.  
"Oh, Mr. Rivaille! How nice of you to order pizza again!" The voice said cheerfully into the phone. Levi held the phone away from his face as he thought.  
"Yeah." He replied.  
"Well, your total will be $9.95." The kid said. Levi grunted into the phone. He was about to hang up when he heard muffled "wait!".  
"What?" The older boy spat into the phone.  
"My name is Eren."  
Levi clicked the off button.  
Eren was his name? Cute name, Levi thought to himself as he hummed a little tune.  
In 30 minutes or less, there was a knock on his door.  
"Hold on," Levi said, getting up and ambling to the door.  
"Hey Mr. Rivaille, sir! Here's your pizza, and your nickel in change. " Eren said, holding out the pizza with a nickel on top of the box. He smiled brightly as Levi took the pizza and handed the kid 15 dollars.  
"What's this?" Eren asked, looking at the money.  
"You look young, you need some tips for all the work you'll be doing. I order pizza every night." Levi said, shutting the door on the boy. He smiled at his pizza box with the nickel.  
Oh what a joy it was to be a regular customer.

Every night had quickly become the same routine. Eren would answer the phone and deliver pizza to Levi Rivaille's house between 8:45 and 9:15 PM.  
Levi loved it. Maybe he had developed a crush on the boy, maybe he just appreciated his dedication, but Levi had definitely taken a strong liking to 8:45 PM.  
Eren even had his own knocking pattern, which Levi thought was great, so he could tell if the boy was delivering his pizza or if someone was just trying to sell him a stupid phone book he didn't care for.  
Soon there was the rapid procession of knocks on his thick door, and Levi got up.  
He answered the door, to see a very confused boy.  
"You didn't tell me to hold on tonight sir." Eren said, handing the man his pizza. Levi's face stayed the same, even though he was truly surprised the boy had remembered.  
"I didn't on purpose, to see if you actually noticed or not. Anyway, here's your 15 bucks kid." Levi said, handing Eren the money. Their hands touched ever so slightly, and Levi looked up just enough to catch Eren's eye.  
Eren was looking at him.  
Levi nodded and took his pizza, closing the door behind him.  
Levi was losing it for the bed-headed boy, whether or not he liked it.

"Large vegetarian pizza." Levi said into the phone on a Friday night.  
"Sure sir." Eren said into the phone.  
"Your total is $9.96 today."  
Levi stopped breathing for a moment.  
"Excuse me?" He said into the phone.  
"Yeah, for some reason the computer says your order total is one cent more expensive. I hope you don't mind."  
"It's messing with my schedule kid." Levi said, quickly hanging up. He didn't like this. This meant he wouldn't get another "Eren Nickel" for his collection of nickels from Eren.

The rapid succession of knocks was heard on his door once again, and Levi let out a half-assed "coming" before making his way to the door. He had a tough day at school, so he was wearing a pair of plaid pajamas.  
He opened the door to see Eren standing there, yawning. He quickly regained attention, and handed Levi his pizza.  
It was faint, but Levi thought for sure he heard Eren's stomach growl.  
"Here you go sir, large vegetarian pizza for Levi Rivaille." Eren said, squinting his eyes and then re-opening them. It looked like the kid was worn out.  
"Been working overtime?" Levi asked, hand on hip. Eren nodded and yawned again.  
"Do you have any more jobs to do tonight, or are you home free after this?" The man asked Eren. Eren offered a half smile,  
"Yes sir, this is my last job of the night."  
Levi handed the kid twenty dollars.  
"You sound hungry." He said, consciously making an effort to make their hands touch in the process. Eren nodded.  
"Thank you so much sir!" Eren said, eyes beaming.  
Levi didn't want to see him leave.  
Levi didn't want the kid to go home.  
Levi wanted Eren all to himself.  
"Hey kid," Levi called from the doorway. Eren turned around in the hall.  
"Yes sir?" He asked. Levi sighed.  
"How do you feel about vegetarian pizza?"  
Eren's eyes brightened again, as he ran down the hall. He nodded profusely.  
What the heck am I thinking? Levi asked himself as he let the eager boy into his small apartment. The kid took a seat on the futon couch.  
How did he know to sit there? Levi asked himself. He really didn't care. Really. He didn't.  
As Levi sat down on the other side, crossing his legs and draping his arm over the back of the couch, he realized that maybe he did care a little.  
Just a minuscule amount.  
A sliver.  
Not even a sliver.  
Eren sat patiently, waiting for the man to open the pizza. Once he did, the aroma of Wall Maria pizza filled the air.  
"Do you care what piece you get?" Levi asked. He knew the pizza was circular so you couldn't have a favorite part. He just wanted to make conversation with the boy.  
"No, anywhere is fine. I'm sorry if I'm intruding sir." Eren said, smiling.  
"It's Levi. Call me Levi." Levi said, handing Eren a piece of pizza. Their hands touched, and once again, their eyes met for a split second. Levi looked downwards as he took his own piece of pizza.  
"Mr. Levi sir, can I ask something?" Eren asked, his mouth full of pizza.  
"Depends." Levi replied, his mouth equally full of pizza.  
"Why do you always look away when our hands touch?"  
Levi choked on his pizza.  
"I-I don't know. It's awkward?" He offered, drinking some water.  
"I don't think it's awkward. It's a nice gesture to touch someone's hand innocently." Eren said, continuing to eat his pizza.  
Levi also continued chewing. The entire visit ended it mere silence, as Levi wished Eren a safe trip home.  
"Wait, what time is it?" Eren asked, suddenly looked a bit worried.  
It was already 10:10.  
"Shoot, sorry Mr. Levi. I shouldn't have stayed this late." Eren said, apologizing.  
Levi's heart was racing. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know how. So, as naturally as he could make it seem, he got up off the couch and walked over to Eren, who was putting his shoes on near the door.  
Levi had no idea what was going to happen.  
"Eren?" He asked. Eren turned around, and at the same moment, Levi gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"It's okay if you stay late Eren, I don't mind." Levi said, looking down at the ground. Eren smiled.  
"Anytime Mr. Levi." Eren said, as he walked out the door, only to run back and hug Levi tenderly.  
Levi loved it. He embraced the boy back, and they hugged for a solid 30 seconds or so. Eren smiled at Levi, and Levi nodded at Eren, and the two went their respective ways.

The next Friday was the same, and so was the next, and the next, and the next after that. Soon, Fridays became "pizza date night", where Levi and Eren would sit on the couch and read out loud to each other, as they both enjoyed reading. Sometimes they'd play board games. Sometimes Levi would help Eren with homework.  
Whatever they did that night, it would end in a sweet kiss and a hug.  
Levi didn't expect to fall for a pizza delivery boy, but it happened. He found himself looking forward to Friday nights. He found himself agonizing over every detail of the night. However, throughout the whole ordeal, Levi finally became something he had always wanted to be in life.  
Levi became happy.

**NOTES:** Quick fluffy oneshot because I had this headcanon. Arg, I hope it's not too bad, I wrote it really fast. Might even be a drabble? I'm not sure. Leave a comment telling me if you liked it, or not, or if it was amazing, or if it sucked balls, you know, just tell me how you feel okay? Great :)


End file.
